In recent years, with the in-depth research into liquid crystal display technology, the advantages of blue phase liquid crystal have obtained more and more acknowledgements. Compared with the liquid crystal materials that are widely used at present, the blue phase liquid crystal has the prominent advantages of a fast response speed, a wide viewing angle, and free of alignment treatment. At the same time, however, the problem of over high driving voltage faced by the blue phase liquid crystal has seriously restricted its development. With respect to this problem, the driving voltage of the blue phase liquid crystal is reduced through improving the performance of the blue phase liquid crystal material or optimizing the structure of the driving electrode of the blue phase liquid crystal display device at present in the industry.
The performance of the blue phase liquid crystal material can be improved mainly through improving the manufacturing procedure of the material, so that the blue phase liquid crystal material with a large Kerr constant can be obtained. However, since the process of synthesizing blue phase liquid crystal material is rather complex, for example, the factors of monomer, photoinitiator, synthesis condition, etc should be taken into consideration when the blue phase liquid crystal of stable polymer is manufactured, the research and development cost thereof is very high.
The blue phase liquid crystal display device is mainly driven in an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode. Therefore, optimizing the structure of the driving electrode mainly refers to strengthening the electric field strength in horizontal direction which is generated by the transparent insulation electrodes that are in parallel with each other through increasing the height of the electrode or changing the shape of the electrode. For example, the electrode can be wedge-shaped, wave-shaped, trapezoid-shaped, and so on. However, the manufacturing difficulty of the aforesaid electrodes is rather high, and thus it is difficult to guarantee the quality of the electrodes. Consequently, the qualified rate of the product is reduced.
In a word, in order to solve the aforesaid technical problem, a method through which the driving voltage of the blue phase liquid crystal can be reduced effectively is urgently needed.